Stock market forecasting and analysis systems and tools are well known, and have been used in various forms for many years. In general, these tools and methods attempt to predict the market behavior of stocks and securities, allowing the user to make better informed and more profitable decisions about when to purchase or sell a stock or security.
Examples of such systems include a method that employs historical data related to a particular stock in order to rapidly analyze trading potential and generate two graphical displays (U.S. application Ser. No. 09/945,965, Pub. No. 2002/0073017); a method that determines a “health rating” for stock market indices (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/273,645, Pub. No. 2004/0133496); a method for quantifying the market sentiment regarding a stock (U.S. application Ser. No. 11/680,877, Pub. No. 2008/021598); and a method for calculating moving average with weighed transaction volume (U.S. application Ser. No. 12/625,199, Pub. No. 2010/0121751); all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entireties for all purposes. However, there is a need for improved methods and systems as prior art methods do not provide accurate indicators in timely manner, or require obtaining complex or difficult to acquire information.